Live Performance
by Wicked R
Summary: Buffy’s out having fun in a Roman night club, witnessing the most mind-boggling stage show she could ever imagine. Pairing: A(us)Darla, DrusillaS.


Title: Live Performance  
Author: Wicked R  
Disclaimers: characters and the universe belongs to the WB. Lyrics by Shakira.  
Genre: General/Parody/sorta songfic. A dark look at the fate of the characters after the series finished.

Rating: G

Summary/Set: Buffy's out having fun in a Roman night club, witnessing the most mind-boggling stage show she could ever imagine. Pairing: A/Darla, Drusilla/S.

"Name your death drink of choice," the bartender said, setting a coaster down on the bar in front of the slayer.

Even though the bar was placed in a side room, away from large dance floor inside the magnificently styled night club, the noise that seeped out onto the streets didn't allow her to hear the exact words of the bartender, she only knew what he must have said because he always asked that, and she was aware of his mannerisms from her previous visits. The club seemed even busier than it ever was and it took her several minutes until she could get into touching range with the bar, "tequila," she pointed, "and anything that you have non alcoholic," she shouted into the server's ears, thinking of Dawn. She was quite surprised when her very sister, who was supposed to be waiting for their drinks at the table, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the very spot she found so hard to get to through the crowd, "Dawn! Our drinks!" she protested, but given up as she was sure Dawn would not act the way she was without any good reason. Her sister shouted something as an explanation and dragged her along to the main room, but she couldn't make out what she had said. Looking at the stage from the back of the large area, she noticed that the regular singer was gone. In her place there was a new, lively blonde, singing with a deep and sexy voice, "last forever aah aah," she swayed her hips slowly to the music and Buffy recognised Darla from the movement at first. Behind her, a tall brunette was swaying herself, eyes shut, with her arms up, lost in the music like mad. That's because she was. Drusilla was mad. Buffy could only nod when Andrew let her know he'd alert the slayers, she was just standing there glued to the stage.

Darla embraced her grand daughter while singing and the two danced stuck together, "we must have a story Aah aah With a happy ending So don't ever go away And never put aside The things I'm gonna say Cause these are the rules for us Use your eyes Only to look at me Use your mouth Only to kiss my lips We are branches of the same old tree You can laugh Only if you laugh with me You can cry Only if you cry for me Don't forget that you're condemned to me Oh can't you see You always were You'll always be," she deviously emphasized the last words, looking somewhere up the stairs that led into the dance room, "you used to say I should see a doctor Aah aah Who would keep me busy Aah aah Cause a jealous woman Never makes it easy Ahh, ahh And you know I'll do for us Whatever seems right But it may take awhile Before I change the rules," Darla looked around to see some girls with stakes waiting for them to finish the song at both sides of the stage, just at the curtains, and some in front of the stage. She continued, looking in the same direction of the stairs as before, "use your eyes Only to look at me Use your mouth Only to kiss my lips We are branches of the same old tree You can laugh Only if you laugh with me You can cry Only if you cry for me Don't forget that you're condemned to me Oh can't you see You always were You'll always be."

The slayers were impatient and attacked at the moment the curtains were down, but other than that, Buffy couldn't see what was happening. She was just about to push her way though the crowd, finally awoken from her blown away state, when she saw from the corner of her eye, that something was moving fast coming from the direction Darla kept looking to and addressed her song to. A familiar black coat flapped like wings as Angel(us?) leaped on one of the rotating coloured lights chandeliers, used it as a swing and landed on the stage, disappearing behind the curtains. He was closely followed by another familiar black coat coming the same way from the other side of the room. Spike whistled as he used disco lights, quickly vanishing out of her sight after his Sire.

By the time she finally pushed her way through the cheering crowd that thought the acrobatics were part of the show, all the attacking slayers lay in a heap in the middle of the stage, "where are they?" She grabbed Alyssa, the Spanish girl they recruited a few month back.

The rookie nodded her head back towards a small, hardly noticeable window in the back, "I'm sorry, Buffy."

As she walked to the window and saw four figures silhouetted by the moonlight disappearing around a corner of a side street, she found herself dumbfounded, speechless, dazed and traumatised, all at the same time. But than again, this was the way it was always supposed to be. Slayers, vampires. She knew what to do.

The End.


End file.
